


100 Themes Challenge

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: 100 themes for the Robots In Disguise cartoon. Some may have serious topics, while others may be fun!:)





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing the 100 themes challenge, the first one I will be doing will be #18: love. Keep in mind, that I will use OCS, my fan theories and my randomness. You have been warned:)

//Yravoe’s P.O.V//  
Well, I screwed this up. I confessed my feelings to Slipstream and he froze. He’s been like this for fifteen minutes. At that point, I jumped over the scrapyard fence and ran to a little pond. I looked at myself and shut my optics tight.   
Why do I have to be such a freak?   
Purple optics that blend up with my lighter purple and black paintjob. Sure, I’m a mix, or as Steel-Stream says, ‘hybrid bot.’ I don’t know why he says that, but it doesn’t bother me all that much.   
However, Slipstream and Raphael get super-duper mad at that. Raphael, probably more, since he doesn’t tolerate any kind of bullying. He’s hard-stoned like that. I looked at myself again. Why do Raphael and Slipstream stick up for me? 

“Need some advice?” A voice, feminine asked. I turned around, it was Strongarm. We’re really close, us being the only femenes at base.

“Please, try if you can.” I told her, patting the large log that I was sitting on.

“What’s going on?” She asked and I sighed.

“I told Slipstream how I felt, he froze and I ran away here rethinking my life.” I explained and she nodded.

“Okay, so he’s in shock that you love him back.” She stated, put quickly covered her faceplate. 

“Back? He loves me back?!” I exclaimed, happily and she sighed.

“Don’t tell him I told you, it was supposed to be a secret.” She explained and I nodded.   
“No problem! I promise I won’t tell.” I told her and we ankle shook. Basically, saying that we wouldn’t tell anybody about what just happened. Girl code.

“Now go find him.” Strongarm stated, shooing me in the other direction.

“Thank you! And I won’t tell anybody that you like Sideswipe.” I whispered to her, leaving her confused on how I knew. I ran back to the spot where I left Slipstream, finding Raphael staring at Slips. 

“Slips. Slips. Slips. Slips. Slips. Yravoe, what did you do to him?” He asked me, now seeing my presence. 

“You’ll find out, soon enough now please leave.” I told him, nicely and he ran off, knowing me. 

I looked at Slipstream, still spaced out. I took a deep breath and kissed him. After that, he snapped out of his trance and he kissed me back. Score! 

“Slipstream I—” I tried to say, but he interrupted me.

“No. I reacted completely unacceptable. You told me your feelings, but I never told you mine. Yravoe. I love you. I love you to your purple optics to your beautiful black highlights. I love you for you. All I hope is that you love me for me.” He told me and I smiled all giggly. 

“I love you two.” I told him and we kissed again. I sensed someone’s presence, looking over, I was Jetstorm. “Jetstorm!” I exclaimed and Slips’ looked at his best friend.

“Really?” He asked and Jetstorm chuckled.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” He exclaimed and we shooed him out of here.

“Go on get!” I exclaimed.  
“This is a private matter!” Slipstream told him, then Jetstorm finally left.

“He’s so curious.” I told him and he chuckled.

“Indeed.” Slipstream told me and I smiled.

“Now, where were we?” I asked and we kissed again. My life is forever complete…


	2. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next topic will be #69: Shattered.

//Jetstorm’s P.O.V//

I know that I can be a disappointment to Master Drift. Every day, I try my hardest to make him proud of me. After training, my best friend, his girlfriend and our best friend make sure that I can be proud of myself without Master Drift being proud of me, because that’s how he’ll be proud of me one day. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Raphael told me and I was skeptical.

“You sure?” I asked and he nodded as we were standing on a seesaw typed object.

“Trust me, this is one of our better ideas.” Yravoe told me and I smiled. Slipstream wasn’t here, but if he was, he’d probably try to talk us out of it.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” I admitted and they both smiled.

“Great! Now, if you breathe in the smoky objects in the air, you’ll probably die.” Raphael told me and I rolled my eyes. He just came to Earth, so he doesn’t know about everything yet.

“You mean the clouds?” I asked and he chuckled.

“Yep! Have fun!” He exclaimed as him and Yravoe jumped, launching me into the air. This was a stupid idea after all.

“I wasn’t reeeeaaaddyyyy!!!!!” I exclaimed mid-air. “Hi slipstream!” I called down to Slips, who was wide-opticed.

“JETSTORM?!” I heard him and Master Drift scream. Whoops. 

“Jet! Look out for the very large mechanical bull!” Yravoe screamed and I thought about that statement. 

“WHAT?!” I screamed, colliding into a mechanical bull, like she said. I looked up and froze. It was Terrashock. He must have gotten out of his stasis pod recently… Uh-oh. Last time we encountered, he badly injured Raphael and I called him a ‘Rotten sack of bolts.’

“Well, well. Look what we’ve got here. Still think I’m a ‘rotten sack of bolts?’” He asked and I chuckled nervously, getting up.

“Defining ‘rotten.’” I started to say, but he charged at me and I ran I knew that he could knock down trees quite easily, so that wasn’t an option. I then got knocked into a tree, hearing some part of my body snap and my back hurting. “Oww….” I whimpered and I was him standing over me.

“Leave him alone!” I heard Slipstream scream, forcing his weapon into the bull’s face. Raphael and Yravoe soon joined him. 

“I swear to primus, that if you shattered his back, I will kill you.” Yravoe whispered to him as Slipstream came to see if I was okay. I heard a ‘slice’ and then nothing. Raphael had knocked the guy out.

“jets, you okay?” Yravoe asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fien.” I told them and Slipstream smiled.

“Okay good.” He stated and then turned stern. “How in Primus’s core did they launch you in the sky!? Follow up question, WHY did they launch you in. The. SKY?!” He asked and Raphael, Yravoe and I laughed.

“That’s a question that you’ll have to ask for yourself.” I told him and he was confused.

“Why did— How did— Aww, forget it!” He exclaimed and all of us ended up laughing. That was one of the more eventful days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> And chapter done! This will have 100+ chapters, since maybe some will be two parters, I’ll be doing this all summer, since I get off school Tuesday (Yay!) I’ll be back will you guys soon! :D


End file.
